Phishing is a serious computer security problem in which users provide their security credentials, financial information, and/or other personal information to fraudulent applications or network sites. As part of phishing, attackers may simulate a legitimate site or application to deceive users into providing their sensitive information. To avoid succumbing to phishing schemes, users may rely upon various safeguards to verify the identity of the site or application. For example, even if a fraudulent web page otherwise replicates a legitimate web page in every respect, the browser may show an inconsistent uniform resource locator (URL) in the address bar. The user may recognize that the URL does not correspond to the legitimate web page and thereby avoid providing sensitive information.